Resonance
by FairyTailShipper12
Summary: Oh my God. This is going to be a bad story, at least to me. I have no idea where I'm going with this, so I'm just winging this whole story! I drew the cover art myself. :3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so, first of all, any grammar mistakes are entirely my fault because I do not have a beta reader, and second, this is KiMa, so if you do not like, DO NOT READ. If I have made myself clear, on with the story, which is probably going to be really bad. And one more thing! I used this as a private story between me and my cousin, but it was Fairy Tail, so I'm converting it into Soul Eater! This is a high school AU. P.S: Liz and Patty aren't partners with Kid in this. In fact, nobody is partners in this, unless like, ships. I do not own any of the songs I use, nor do I own Soul Eater. Also, Liz and Patty are going to be mean in this!

**Third Person POV~**

Maka was the new girl at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. She was nervous about her first day. Who wouldn't be? I mean, how would you feel if you had to gain all new friends when you had so many before? Little did she know, that was soon to change.

**1 Day Later...**

"Alright class, settle down. That means you, Black Star." Said Dr. Stein.

"I SHALL SURPASS GOD!" (We know who this is...)

"Ok, ok, we get it! Now sit down! We have a new student! Her name is Maka Albarn. Maka, you can sit by Kid and Soul. So if you two could raise your hands, that would be great!"

Maka takes her seat and the lesson from the sadistic professor begins. He was dissecting a giraffe.

"NOOOO! POOR GIRAFFE! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?"

"Sit down, Patty."

Their next class was music. Their teacher, Ms. Marie, began the lesson.

"Ok, students! Here's the deal. We have a new assignment for this week. You will split up into groups and choose a song. Choose your groups wisely, as you will be making a music video."

Lucky for Maka, Tsubaki and her friends had become acquainted, so they formed a group.

"Ok, so, I could play the guitar, because I'm pretty good at that. What about you Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"Drums! I shall surpass God in everything, including being musical!"

"Well, seems to me that I am the only one interested in pianos, so I will play that. Soul?" Kid said.

"I really don't know. Bass guitar I guess? Maka?"

"I could sing, but I'm not really that good at it..."

"It's settled than! Let's go pick out our song! Haha!" Black Star exclaimed.

They drew their song, which was _Black Paper Moon (English version by Unknown Songbird)._

"Um, ok! This may be a challenge, but it's a good thing I know this song!" Tsubaki said.

"I know the lyrics, but not very well." Maka said.

"Let's get filming!"

(Song)

_I'm falling down into my shadow._  
_Grasping onto every breath,_  
_As I await the Deadly night._

_So scary, but you can't give into this,_  
_Fear of pumpkin carriages._  
_'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes._

_See you in your dreams, yeah, baby._  
_Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you!_

_Fairy blue, all this is just for you._  
_That I would crush the stars,_  
_And put them on display._  
_Black Paper Moon._  
_If you really put your faith in me,_  
_When you're lost here I am,_  
_Forever with your soul._  
_Waiting here above you patiently,_  
_Just like the shining moon._

_A symbol rises to the surface,_  
_Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within._  
_Your destiny isn't so immutable._  
_Anything that you can dream,_  
_Can also be the fate that you will have._  
_Don't try to use deceit on me. _  
_I will not break, I won't surrender!_

_Fairy blue, you are my everything._  
_The reason I go on,_  
_In this captivity, Eternally._  
_If you raise your voice and call for me,_  
_I will find you, my dear,_  
_Wherever you may go._  
_And I will be sure to set you free,_  
_from this ensnaring curse._

_There are times when no one believes-in me and-_  
_There are times when I feel like I'm degraded._  
_But even in those times,_  
_Your words always echo within my heart._  
_This is my promise!_

_Fairy blue, all this is just for you._  
_That I would smash the stars,_  
_And use them as a sign to guide you._  
_And any time that you're lost or afraid, _  
_or you can't see your dreams,_  
_I want you to look up!_

_Fairy blue, you are my everything._  
_The reason that I live._  
_In sweet captivity, so faithfully._  
_And I swear you'll never be alone._  
_When you're lost, here I am._  
_Forever with your soul._

_We can make it through most anything, if you just believe..._

The rest of the group just sat there, jaws dropped at how much Maka sounded like the original version.

"Um, ok! Wow! The only problem we might have is Liz's group. They got a good song as well, but I'm confident we'll do fine." Kid said.

"We don't have to present these until tomorrow, right? Well, I think in the meantime we should form a band!" Tsubaki said.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not all that good with singing to crowds, so-" Maka got cut off.

"Aww, does the new girl have petty stage fright?" Liz asked mockingly, walking up to them.

"Leave her alone, Liz. I know we used to be partners, but that's over, and I don't want you messing with my friends." Kid said.

A/N: Ok! Chapter one! How was it? As bad as I thought it was? Probably. I'm not all that good at writing for Soul Eater. I don't know why! But I personally love Paper Moon! I just listen to it on repeat forever and ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time in Resonance:**

**"Leave her alone, Liz. I know we used to be partners, but that's over, and I don't want you messing with my friends."**

"Oh? Friends? As if! She got here today, and here you are, calling yourself her friend. She has a secret. She probably won't tell you what it is. She'll probably never tell anybody! Well, I had a free period earlier and looked up her last name. I found some interesting things connected to her. Well, bye!"

They all stared at Maka expectantly. She just shook her head, and they shrugged. Maka walked away suddenly, so Tsubaki followed her.

~With Tsubaki~

Tsubaki didn't know where Maka was going, but followed anyway. Maka went all the way up to the roof of the school, and somehow, Tsubaki knew that they would be there for a while.

"Hey Maka? Can I ask you something?"

Maka jumped a bit. She hadn't known that she was being followed. She relaxed after realizing it was just Tsubaki.

"Sure!"

"Could you tell me about your family?" Little did Maka know, Tsubaki had a microphone attached to her and the rest of the band was listening in.

"You can't tell the others, ok? Anyway, when I was little I was home schooled, and my mom left me. My dad became obsessed with women. He was always at the bar, and when I was old enough, I moved out and started going to school. My dad finally started to care about me, and has constantly been trying to get close to me ever since. It never works."

"What was your dad's name?"

"Death Scythe, but his real name is Spirit."

"WHAT?!"

~With everybody else~

_"Death Scythe, but his real name is Spirit."_

"WHAT?!"

"Her dad is Death Scythe?!" Black Star asked/exclaimed.

"Apparently so. It makes sense. Death Scythe's real last name was Albarn, and so is Maka's." Kid explained.

"Seriously?" Soul asked.

"You guys never took the time to find out her last name? Some friends you guys are!" Kid exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER WAS SOOO SHORT O.o Sorry! I do not own Masayume Chasing English version by Dima Lancaster. Nor do I own Soul Eater... Last time in Resonance: "You guys never took the time to find out her last name? Some friends you guys are!"**

~Maka's POV~

After I explained to Tsubaki about my family, I went back to the music room. I felt completely degraded for some reason. When I walked in, the rest of the band looked expectant, so I figured that they just wanted to find out about my family again, and shrugged, which by now meant that I did not want to explain.

'Well!" Kid clapped. "We need to begin practicing for our band if we want to win the Battle of the Bands in a few months. I saw that Maka had a song she was working on that I think would be perfect."

"You saw my stuff?!"

"Well, we are a band now, so we do need to share our music and ideas, and while you were gone, I read some of it and thought it was good. The other members read it too, and they thought the same thing."

"Ok, fine. I guess I don't really mind much."

"Ok, so, same instruments as before, guys. Maka, I hope you have this song mostly figured out."

I nod. This is going to be one stressful first week.

(**Bold**= Bold is singing. Normal= Normal is just explaining what's going on in the background.)

**In chase of my dreams I got lost within**

**The forest of my heart and tonight**

**It's not the mirror, it is the clear spring**

**Reflecting fragments of my smile**

**Through all these tears that I have shed (Don't cry)**

**Gold or silver they won't ever be and all these tears of regret (Fall from my eyes)**

**I need somebody to hear me**

**So I will be chasing, chasing after my true dream**

**The brightest one I've ever seen**

**I will be chasing, chasing until my heart burns**

**With a flame so contagious I'll finally become a hero **

**Nanananananana oh!**

**Nanananana hey hey!**

**Nanananananana oh!**

**I'll finally become a hero!**

**Nanananana hey hey!**

**Nanananananana oh!**

**I'll finally become a hero!**

**I reach for the stars but yet I'm so far**

**The road ahead's an endless maze**

**But I'm not afraid to get lost in the dark**

**'Cause my dreams will always guide my way**

**Through all these tears that I have shed (Don't cry)**

**Gold and silver they'll shine in the end**

**And now it's time that I ignite (The light in my eyes)**

**Stand tall and realize**

**I still can be chasing, chasing after my true dream**

**The brightest one I've ever seen**

**I will be chasing, chasing until my heart burns**

**With a flame so contagious I'll finally become a hero **

**Nanananananana oh!**

**Nanananana hey hey!**

**Nanananananana oh!**

**I'll finally become a hero!**

**Nanananana hey hey!**

**Nanananananana oh!**

**The greatest one you've ever known!**

**Nanananana hey hey!**

**Nanananananana oh!**

**I'll finally become a hero!**

**I will be chasing, chasing after my true dream**

**The brightest one I've ever seen**

**I will be chasing, chasing until my heart burns**

**With a flame so contagious I'll finally become a hero**

**Nanananananana oh!**

**Nanananana hey hey!**

**Nanananananana oh!**

**I'll finally become a hero!**

**Nanananana hey hey!**

**Nanananananana oh!**

**The greatest one you've ever known!**

**Nanananana hey hey!**

**Nanananananana oh!**

**I'll finally become a hero!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to PearlLover2019 who gave me the idea. If you are reading this, THANK YOU PEARL! Absolute brilliance. I swear. Anyway... All I own is the plot line.**

**Last time in Resonance: I'll finally become a hero!**

~Kid's POV~

Ok... wow. Not what I expected. Saying the song was good would be an understatement. I don't have words symmetrical enough to describe the amazingness of this song. I feel things when I play, like musicians who are attached to their instruments. **(A/N Just like me! Only, what I feel is pressure whenever I have to play a high note on my trumpet... XD)** This time, I felt Maka's past, if that makes any sense whatsoever... Probably not. Well, it's hard to explain. I felt a lot of pain and sadness. Probably about her father and mother neglecting her feelings as a child. **(If that makes any sense at all... Does it?) **

~Maka's POV a few days later~

Today, Miss Marie wants to hear us play. I'm nervous. I want to impress her, but have you ever had to accomplish something that seems impossible? **(I have. It's called book presentations for my teacher Mrs. Fry.) **I'll just have to let the lyrics flow and try to calm down. I just have to keep telling myself that this is just a normal band rehearsal. Here goes absolutely nothing!

**It'll be alright.**  
**I'll yell it out to you over a thousand times,**  
**I believe your future will be bright.**  
**Every tomorrow you see will shine.**  
**All these people share the same dream.**  
**And they will keep on going till it gets reached!**  
**Never giving up is the reason we, **  
**Will never lose, stay on our feet!**

**When it seems like you will be,**  
**Blown away by winds too strong for you to flee,**  
**Just grab my hand, and try to take a chance,**  
**Cuz you're not alone anymore. Do you got that?**

**Going forward, more and more,**  
**Don't ever give up on your dreams you had before.**  
**And don't cry today,**  
**Move on my way!**  
**Run with the light shining down on you!**  
**Don't you dare think about giving up,**  
**Even if it hurts, Means you're getting stronger, so**  
**Your eyes will still be focused on the prize,**  
**Keep looking forward till you see the light!**

**You can do it all, don't give up, yo, wake up! **  
**Every single morning, thats for your life!**  
**Rainy or sunny, the flames will burn much brighter,**  
**as the meaning of life, opportunity's the fire!**

**Nobody knows the truth or future, **  
**so the answer, is here, always in your heart.**  
**So burn the world we know, the mind of tomorrow, just believing in your own heart!**

**She's crying now, embracing her pain,**  
**Now she's Enveloped in the world that blooms in the rain,**  
**let go, disappear - exchanging the bitter tears,**  
**Just keep on running, with sunshine in your eyes!**

**The sadness of this world, the anger, the hurt,**  
**after the pain of all our tears, only then will it disappear!**  
**Keep moving forward past the memories, (the vision)**  
**look at that future right in front of me!**

**Deep in my way everything that I wanna be,**  
**the love in my heart, gives me power to my dreams, **  
**whenever people scream that it's never gonna fly**  
**only one of the flowers in the sky will never even die.**

**Ah, I'm bearing the lonliness. **  
**Whoa, I'm putting my wings to the test.**

**I don't feel worthy, being free, so should I leave?**  
**Only succeeding in my failures to achieve.**  
**across the sky, I'm reaching out, the borderline of earth,**  
**today all my dreams and reality collide!**

**Going forward, more and more,**  
**Don't ever give up on your dreams you had before.**  
**And don't cry today,**  
**Move on my way!**  
**Run with the light shining down on you!**  
**Don't you dare think about giving up,**  
**Even if it hurts, Means you're getting stronger, so**  
**Your eyes will still be focused on the prize,**  
**Keep looking forward till you see the light!**

Breathing hard, I look a Miss Marie,who has a goofy smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I have a proposal for you guys. One of the bands playing at our upcoming school dance dropped out. I want you guys to take their place! In return, you guys will be allowed to play at every school event, other than sports games!" Miss Marie exclaimed. Loudly, might I add.

"Seriously? Us?"

"Yeah! The other band who will be playing after you is made up of Liz, Ox, Kilik, Patty, and Harvar. Good luck!"

I must have turned extremely pale at the mention of Liz, because Tsubaki laid her hand on my shoulder in a caring way.

As soon as we left the classroom... well, you know the saying about speaking of the devil? Well, the devil takes a human form in my tormentor, Liz Thompson. As soon as the other students leave the hallway, I'm pushed up against a random locker and punched in the face.

"So, I heard you and your little friends took the place of the band performing before us. You won't be a tough act to follow, but we sure would!" Liz cackles. God, I hate this woman.

"I wouldn't be so sure. We could beat you at the Battle of the Bands, but who knows?"

The next thing I know, I'm being shoved into a closet and told that this was my punishment for being cocky. I don't know how long it is before the door is practically ripped open.

"Maka!"

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to PearlLover2019  
**

**Last time in Resonance: "Maka!"**

~Maka's POV~

"K-Kid! How did you find me?"

"I overheard Liz bragging about how she threw you into a closet. I checked all of them until this was the last one."

I didn't know what to say. It was so sweet, which just made me love him even more. Wait, what did I just think? Nevermind.

"...-ka. Maka. Maka, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much."

_~Flashback~_

_After I had been thrown in the closet, I had been attempting to kick the door down, but I obviously failed._

~Normal time~

"You know, you keep zoning out. Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, perfectly fine!" I laughed nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just, you know, thinking. About... stuff. But, maybe I should go home? I don't really... feel good?" I cursed myself for my uncertain tone.

"I'm not sure if I should trust you, but ok."

~Kid's POV~

I don't know why, but Maka just seems... off today. I can't seem to find out what could be bothering her. It couldn't be the thing with Liz. She wouldn't hold a grudge. At least, I think so.

**A/N: Oh God. I**** have been so bad at writing lately. I also have to start thinking about a Christmas series. Maybe one-shots of all the ships? I don't know. Put a review if you agree, or if you have an idea I should use. It will be a separate series. Bye!  
**


End file.
